epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Viking Buckler
The Viking Buckler is a non-elemental cat toy available for NoLegs in . Description The Viking Buckler set is composed of steel battleaxe and a wooden buckler reinforced with a spiked steel ring on the border. The Viking Buckler is essentially a physical oriented auto-fighting weapon for NoLegs, providing the second highest bonus among Cat Toys (tied with the Star Hammer) along with a great increase to , and giving NoLegs the status every turn. While the hefty Attack bonus combined with the 2.5x damage multiplier from Berserk can result in high damage output, it's pretty RNG-reliant. Either way, a build focused around a particular element to take advantage of elemental weaknesses and boosts from equipment will generally provide more reliable damage. Overall, the weapon doesn't quite grant enough power to justify its massive drawback. If the player wants to make a Berserk build for NoLegs, they typically should give him the Horned Helmet, thus freeing up the weapon slot for whatever weapon they may want. The Viking Buckler resists , and , with none of them becoming immunities when maxed. It can be bought in any equipment shop for 60000 gold, e.g. in Hope Harbor, Greenwood Village or Redpine Town. * * |lvl1ATK = 30%25% |lvl2ATK = 40%35% |lvl3ATK = 60%50% |lvl4ATK = 80%70% |lvl5ATK = 100%90% |lvl1DEF = 10% |lvl2DEF = 15% |lvl3DEF = 20% |lvl4DEF = 25% |lvl5DEF = 30% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Ice |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Wind |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Element |resist3 = Water |res3num = long50 |Element = None |BonusSkillPower = 60/3 |BonusSkillChance = (33%) |AutoStatusStrength = 1x |AutoStatusChance = (200%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 20% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 60% |AtkStatusStrength = 1x |item21 = Soft Wood |item21number = 1 |item22 = Iron Plate |item22number = 1 |item31 = Soft Wood |item31number = 4 |item32 = Iron Plate |item32number = 4 |item41 = Sacred Rune |item41number = 4 |item42 = Soft Wood |item42number = 8 |item51 = Diamond |item51number = 1 |item52 = Dark Rune |item52number = 2 |note = }} * * * |lvl2HP = 5% |lvl3HP = 5% |lvl4HP = 10% |lvl5HP = 10% |lvl1ATK = 20% |lvl2ATK = 35% |lvl3ATK = 45% |lvl4ATK = 60% |lvl5ATK = 80% |lvl1DEF = 5% |lvl2DEF = 10% |lvl3DEF = 15% |lvl4DEF = 20% |lvl5DEF = 25% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Ice |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Wind |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Element |resist3 = Water |res3num = long50 |Element = None |AutoSkillChance = (40%) (25%) |AutoStatusStrength = 2x 2x |AutoStatusChance = (50%) (50%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 20% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 60% |AtkStatusStrength = 1x |item21 = Soft Wood |item21number = 1 |item22 = Iron Plate |item22number = 1 |item31 = Soft Wood |item31number = 4 |item32 = Iron Plate |item32number = 4 |item41 = Sacred Rune |item41number = 4 |item42 = Soft Wood |item42number = 8 |item51 = Diamond |item51number = 1 |item52 = Dark Rune |item52number = 2}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Cat Toys Category:NoLegs